Demineralization (loss of mineral content on the surface of tooth) is a major cause of most dental diseases. Loss of mineral can be caused by acidic diet, dry mouth, tooth whitening, abrasion and bacterial plaque formation. If left untreated, demineralization may lead to various problems from pain and sensitivity to systemic infections (e.g. heart disease) and loss of tooth. Depending on the extent of the mineral loss, several treatment options exist to arrest and/or reverse the process and to restore the teeth to proper function with aesthetic materials. In the conventional restorative treatments, the carious part is physically removed and the lost hard tissue is replaced with metal or resin based materials using inorganic adhesives. These materials, however, are usually short lived and may cause toxic products or secondary infections.
Remineralization of the early lesions is an alternative to currently employed restorative therapies. Fluoride ions have been shown to promote the remineralization of previously demineralized enamel in vitro and in situ if adequate levels of calcium and phosphate ions are available where the fluoride is applied. It has been shown; however, that prolonged exposure to fluoridated water may cause severe dental fluorosis, skeletal fluorosis, and weakened bones, and that improper implementation of fluoride can also cause acute fluoride poisoning.